Win
by FieryFafar
Summary: Hikari and Jun are too stubborn to admit each others defeat. Also, they are too stubborn to admit to each others feelings too.


"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both the teens shout in unison, placing their hands in front of them. One was showing a showing a fist, while the other was letting her palms open.

"Hah! I win!" Jun shouted broadly, huffing his chest in vain. Hikari frowned at the blond-haired boy.

"No you don't, you idiot. Paper beats rock!" She placed her palm on her fist, proving her point. But the young man shook his head vigorously, denying it.

"What kind of idiot judgement is that? Of course rock beats paper. Rock beats everything. It crushes everything," the boy huffed. He flicked his finger on her forehead, earning a short yelp from her.

Hikari rubbed her slightly swollen forehead. Her jet black eyes glared at the teen in front of her. A slow growl escaped her lips, seeing that she saw no guilt in him. "That hurts, stupid!" She plunged forward and tried to push him. But Jun was faster than her as he jumped off the bed, sticking his tongue out.

Her growls grew louder, reaching his eardrums. Hikari jumped off her bed and dashed towards the boy, giving chase. "I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. Jun laughed and ran from her. Soon enough, both the younglings were running around in circles.

Hikari led out an irritating puff as she kept moving. Even in her room, she couldn't catch the boy. Obviously, Jun was much faster than her and had more energy. She clenched her fist. Her eyes pierced at the snickering boy on the other side of the room. The blond leaned his body against the door. His arms crossed against his chest.

"What's wrong Hikari? Out of breath already?" he mocked, keeping a smug grin. He felt at ease as he saw her face, irritated, tired and angry. A small laugh slid through his lips, making her even more enraged. He knew the woman won't be able to catch her. She never did.

Hikari gritted her teeth. As much as she hates to admit it, he was right. All their life, he was the fastest, most hyperactive one. She was the steady, easygoing person.

Hikari scoffed annoyingly. She sure wasn't the calm type though.

She went to her bed, laying her body on it. The last thing she wants is to have a losing fight with him. Jun raised his eyebrow, surprised and curious to see her on her bed. He hadn't spent time with the girl ever since they started out their adventures. Heck, ever since Hikari had been declared Champion, he wasn't able to find time with her at all.

And Jun was devastated. He missed his best friend. He missed seeing her shining smile. He missed seeing her mysterious abyss eyes. He missed teasing her and letting her smack him when she was annoyed.

He missed her.

And he was the happiest man alive when Hikari had come home to Twinleaf Town and invited him for dinner.

But his joy was cut short when he saw the woman made no movement on her bed.

"Hikari?" Jun cocked his head forward, not moving his body from position. His childhood friend remained motionless, hidden under the covers. After a few minutes of silence, he moved his feet, marching towards her. Hikari didn't twitch let alone turn around as he stood at the edge of her bed.

"Hikariiii?" His heart began to beat rapidly, distressed. He reached out his hand, wanting to shake her shoulder, but froze as he heard a low sniffle. Now Jun started to panic. He quickly took her shoulder, trying to make her turn.

"H-hey Hikari? Are you crying?" He flinched as Hikari slapped his hand away. The black-haired girl pulled the sheets higher, covering her whole body.

"Go away." He heard a muffle under the sheets. Jun scratched the back of his head, agitated. He loves to bully the girl. But immediate guilt will spill in his veins if she ever cried or feel sad because of him. He moved closer, placing his hands on the edge of her bed, leaning closer.

"Hey…Hikari…I'm-"

"Gotcha!"

Without warning, Hikari threw the sheets off her and pounced at the completely stunned Jun. The boy was completely taken aback, he sprawled on the floor, her sitting on top. The petite trainer smiled boastfully. Her plan to caught Jun off guard was a total success. She held the boy's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. She sat on his stomach. Her legs tightened on both sides of his waist, making him unable to move.

Her black alluring eyes smirked cockily at his wide sunset. "Got you now, Jun," she purred. Her voice sounded all too pleased, sending a shiver down his spine.

Jun gulped silently. He had forgotten one thing about Hikari. The boy may be fast and quick. But when it comes to fast _thinking_ and quick _wits_, Hikari was the master. His heart was accelerating every second, threatening to beat out of his chest. His best friend was on top of him, flashing a very smug, very seductive smirk.

Hikari felt her chest puffed in vain. She had fooled him yet again. She knew the boy couldn't resist if she was sad. The dark brunette leaned forward, resting her arms on his chest. "Guess what Jun? I won again…" Her voice was soft yet filled with arrogance. Her eyes gaze on him. Her friend had certainly grown well in age. Jun still keeps his spiky, messy blond hair. His face still shows his boyish features, naughty and childlike. But as she leaned closer, she saw a certain maturity in him. His jaw was sharp. His body was quite broad and slender. The boy was certainly a foot taller over the years.

And it made her shudder as she realized her best friend wasn't a little kid anymore – he was a teenage boy – the same boy she had been crushing on for years.

Hikari bit the inside of her lower lip. A small shock on the head was seen from her.

Taking the advantage of her distraction, Jun took hold of her shoulders and flip over. He kneeled on top of her. His legs intertwined with hers, locking her. He took her arms and bought it on top of her, pinning her down. Jun grinned. He wasn't the only one being easily distracted.

Her eyes widen in aghast. A small curse slipped her lips. "Jun, let go," she growled under her breath.

Jun snickered. "You sly little Vulpix. How dare you trick me into thinking you were sulking? I'm gonna have to fine you for that." His orange eyes moved to her face, still grinning. The moonlight was shining through her window, focusing fully on her feature. Jun froze. For a second there, he couldn't believe the girl under him was his best friend. Hikari had long eyelashes. Strands of dark hair flowed on her forehead, covering most of her face. Her eyes were black – two deep dark crystals that can hypnotize a man. Her skin was lightly tanned yet flawless.

His eyes traced down to her lips. A slow gulp emitted from him. Her lips were pink and fluff. Jun had never noticed it before. Heck, he never takes any attention when it comes to girls. Jun was more focused on Pokémon battles, trying to beat his childhood friend and rival and strive to become the best. He had never thought about dating or such. Although said, the boy seems to hold sensual feelings towards the girl.

He loves it when she smiles.

He loves it when she comforts him when he lost.

He loves it when he held her in his arms when she's sad.

He loves it when she nags and treats his wounds when he falls off tress.

Now that she was under him, staring at him with such a tempting gaze, he felt his heart crashing through his ribs. Unwarily, Jun licked his lips.

Catching Hikari's attention. "Why are you licking your l-"

Her mouth was mute and she felt his soft warm lips on hers.

Hikari froze. Her thoughts went braindead as she felt his uneven breath, flowing on her face. She felt his lips brushing through hers. His kiss was a bit rough, but soft. Her skin tingled and jolted in her body. But it wasn't the same jolt she had with Dominic when her Luxray accidently hit her with his Thunderbolt once. No, the shock was pleasing, alluring.

Her thoughts swirled in a sugary dream. Slowly, her eyes began to shut, returning his kiss.

Jun smiled in their kiss, completely overjoyed to know that she was kissing him back. He released her hands, moving around her neck. She smelled of strawberries and apricots, acting as an aphrodisiac to him. His tongue flicked her lips, opening her mouth.

Hikari purred to see his impatient attitude. But her mind was still sane as she flipped him over, pinning him to the ground again. Once on top, she broke the kiss. Jun was stunned at her actions. Not only was their pleasurable kiss was broken, but now he was back on the floor again.

Suddenly, conscience had smacked him on the head, making him realize what he had just done.

And Jun felt like digging a hole and hide it in forever.

"Shit," he cussed between his teeth. His eyes caught her confused sight. "H-Hikari…I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. Actually I rarely think at all. But that was totally uncalled for. Please forgive me I –"

His mouth was shut tight by her lips. Hikari bit his upper lip, earning an accidental moan from him. Jun froze in terror and pulled her away, eyes glaring for explanation.

Her cheeks were tinted in pink. A soft giggle escaped her lips. Hikari held both his hands, bringing it closer to her lips. "You little idiot…" she murmured on his knuckles, her lips giving a soft brush on his skin. She was the most blissful woman alive. Her heart was beating in joy. Her soft dark irises gaze at his bright sunset.

"Jun…" she whispered, sending jolts of pleasure in his bosy. A sweet smile was flashed, hidden behind his fists. "You are such a dense little boy. And yet I wonder why I even like you."

He felt like rocketing himself into space. All his fear and aghast of losing her was gone, replaced with joy and delighted emotions. A wide, white smile shined on his face. In a flash, he pulled the woman in his arms, hugging her into a tight embrace.

"Stop wondering coz I love you too, my little Kari Kari!" he laughed. Both the teenagers sprawled on the carpet. Hikari chortled loudly as Jun locked her in his hug, his lips trailing on her whole face, teasing her.

But no matter how long the game lasted, both of them know, this time, both of them had won.


End file.
